


Danse Macabre

by Ilya_Writes



Series: Danse Macabre Universe [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Gratuitous Smut, I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, Incubus Yuri Plisetsky, Jean-Jacques Leroy Being an Asshole, M/M, Porn With Plot, Service Top Otabek Altin, Shameless Smut, The Writer Has Serious Issues, Victor is Yuri's Brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilya_Writes/pseuds/Ilya_Writes
Summary: If there is one thing that Yuri Plisetsky knows, it is that the power of a succubus is his birthright.And he is tired of waiting to claim what is rightfully his.





	Danse Macabre

***

Yuri pulls his grimoire out from under the bed, chipped black paint on his nails catching on the carpet as he drags the heavy leather-bound journal out of the dark.

The artfully embossed black leather feels cool under his skin, and the sheer power radiating from the dark tome makes his fingertips tingle with residual energy. He runs his hands lovingly over the book's sable skin, slightly shaking palms worshipfully committing to memory every crevice and etching of the delightfully detailed Witch's Sabbath impressed on the cover.

It's the fourth time this week that Yuri's taken it out of hiding, the weighty volume making his skin sing with dark promise as he caresses the stygian cover. It's also the fourth time this week that Yuri has futilely tried to open the lock, thin fingers prying desperately at the intricately twined series of silver links forming a Celtic knot over the grimoire`s gilded pages.

Victor would freak if he knew. 

But Victor has left the house to go on a date with his precious boy toy, and by the time he comes back he'll be none the wiser. So Yuri will pry at this lock until his fingertips bruise, and Victor will never know.

His onyx-colored nails have scratched so desperately at the entangled silver rings that blood has pooled beneath the surface, the polish gradually chipping and cracking to reveal a sickening crimson. He'll have to paint them again before Victor gets back, but he intends to use every moment before then to scratch and grasp and tear at the lock as he pleads with the tome to finally open and allow him to accept the power that he is destined for.

Because if there is one thing that Yuri Plisetsky knows, it is that the power of a succubus is his birthright.

And he is tired of waiting to claim what is rightfully his.

***

**Author's Note:**

> And here it is: Irrefutable evidence of the fact that I can go no longer than three months in any given fandom before inevitably writing a fic that is nothing more than a fuckfest. A Yuri-centric fuckfest.
> 
> Merry Christmas, motherfuckers.
> 
> (Stalk me on tumblr? [https://ilya-writes.tumblr.com/](url))


End file.
